A solid catalyst component that includes magnesium, titanium, an electron donor compound, and a halogen as essential components has been known as a catalyst component used for polymerization of an olefin. A number of olefin polymerization methods have been proposed that polymerize or copolymerize propylene in the presence of an olefin polymerization catalyst that includes the solid catalyst component, an organoaluminum compound, and an organosilicon compound. For example, JP-A-57-63310, JP-A-57-63311, and JP-A-1-6006 disclose a method that polymerizes an olefin having 3 or more carbon atoms using a catalyst that includes a solid catalyst component, an organoaluminum compound, and an organosilicon compound having an Si—O—C linkage, the solid catalyst component including a magnesium compound, a titanium compound, and a diester compound (e.g., phthalic diester) (i.e., electron donor).